


Not A Dream

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Basically my girlfriend introduced me to this series and now we're here, I would Die for Ronan Lynch, M/M, Making Out, POV Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, You're Welcome, i guess, inconvenient boners, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: Ronan is lying on the bed beside him. He's sleeping, soundly, peacefully, contently. Now he knows this isn't real."This is a dream," Adam states out loud; a whisper, a spell.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Blame bladeofsolsthiem.
> 
> She let me listen to these books and now I'm stuck with all these dumb kids living in my head rent free.
> 
> (Gansey offered to pay, but I had to turn him down on principle.)

Adam jolts awake.  
  
 _No,_ he realizes a heartbeat later, _not awake._  
  
Adam had jolted asleep.

He's dreaming.

His heart beats faster. He quiets his mind. He thinks of nothing.

Something stirs in the dark beside him.

Slowly, slowly, _s l o w l y,_ he turns to look.

Ronan is lying on the bed beside him.

He's sleeping, soundly, peacefully, contently.

Now he knows this isn't real.

"This is a dream," Adam states out loud; a whisper, a spell.

Dream Ronan stirs, and shifts closer to him.

He allows it.

He doesn't think he could stop Ronan Lynch from doing anything he wanted to, but this is a dream, so maybe he stood a chance.

He doesn't try to find out.

Dream Ronan slings an arm over his torso and presses his nose to the place between Adam's neck and shoulder.

Adam holds very still.

_It's a dream._ A voice that's his but also not whispers to him. _Just a dream._

It had been so long since Adam had had _just_ anything he wasn't entirely sure what to do with it.

_Just a dream._

Ronan's knee brushes his thigh as he curls in closer, a dusty shadow in the dark.

Adam tries to relax.

He doesn't.

_Just a dream_.

Ronan's mouth finds his pulse and Adam let's out a noise he'd be very ashamed to make in front of the real Ronan.

Dream Ronan laughs against his wet skin.

"Fooled you," his voice is tv static against Adam's good ear.

"Fooled me how?" He asks without meaning to.

_Just a dream_ , he reminds himself.

But he was just a Magician, and he couldn't help himself.

"This," Dream Ronan burns the words to his skin with his tongue. "This isn't a dream."

Adam jolts awake.

"Parrish?"

Real Ronan is sitting on the bed beside him, Chainsaw perched on the light, the room lit in a familiar and grounding yellow glow.

"I was dreaming," Adam says, catching his breath.

Had he been panting?

Ronan looks him over critically, an eyebrow raised, and his eyes catch on Adam's belt.

Adam doesn't move.

"I can see that," Ronan says flatly, turning back to his work. "Don't let me interrupt you two, then."

Adam doesn't know what to do.

He feels like he's _insulted_ Ronan somehow, but he can't think of what he'd done. It wasn't his fault the Lynch boy kept hours Adam didn't have the hang of yet, or that his brain had decided tonight was the night to dream about Ronan.

Adam stares at the ceiling.

Chainsaw makes a low noise that Ronan hisses in response to.

"What?" Ronan asks a moment later.

Adam doesn't have to look to know Ronan's staring at him. He feels the daggers against his ribs.

"Did I do something?" He asks, softly.

"I dunno, how far did your dream get you?" Ronan snaps.

Was that it?

"Who do you think I was dreaming about, Ronan?"

Ronan is very suddenly _not_ looking at him.

"Whatever," he scoffs.

" _W_ _ho_ ," Adam props himself onto an elbow, staring at him. "Do you _think_ I was dreaming about, _Ronan_?"

Ronan's face is turning a color Adam's never seen it before.

He doesn't say anything.

"I'll give you a hint," Adam keeps his voice entirely serious. "He's a real piece of shit."

Ronan lunges at him.

Adam heaves out a breath as he's pressed back onto the bed, his arms pinned, Ronan straddling his hips. Adam feels the daggers against his throat.

Neither of them say anything.

Adam realizes a moment after Ronan that the darker boy's new position has brought with it a whole new problem.

Ronan is on top of him. Ronan's heat and weight and _realness_ are sinking into Adam. Ronan's face is inches from his. Ronan's eyes are on Adam's mouth.

This was not a dream.

_This was not a dream._

"Parrish," the word is a question, but Adam doesn't know what's being asked.

"Lynch," he questions back.

Ronan's hands around Adam's wrists become Ronan's hands twining their fingers together.

Ronan's knees bracketing Adam's becomes Ronan's hips rolling slowly over his.

Adam makes a noise that he catches in his teeth.

"Adam," it's another question.

"Ronan," it's permission.

Ronan's mouth is against his neck, but he's still, a spring coiled, a creature waiting to strike.

"Adam," he asks again, a hesitation Adam is glad of, but doesn't need right now.

What he _needs_ is for Ronan's mouth to get busy doing something other than talking.

"Yes," he whispers, and then adds, " _please."_

It's the _please_ , that hooks him, Adam thinks.

Ronan, assured that Adam wants this, is _asking him_ for this, doesn't hold back.

His teeth scrape Adam's skin as he kisses his way up the paler boy's neck.

"What was I doing?"

"Huh?"

Adam has a moment where his heart clenches, his muscles seize, a frightened stab that Ronan is going to leave him here and go back to what he'd been working on, on the other side of the bed.

"In the dream," Ronan kisses below his good ear, whispering. "What was I doing, in the dream?"

Adam's breath falters. Ronan's hips, in their rhythm against his, do not.

"You were asleep next to me," Adam thinks his voice sounds slightly _elsewhere_ , like he's pulling the words from the dream itself. "You curled up next to me and kissed my neck."

" _Jeezus_ , Parrish," Ronan's voice is scathing, but under that, Adam hears something he thinks sounds like amusement. "That's all it took?"

Adam bucks his hips upward, sharply.

Ronan sucks in a breath.

Adam gives him a look.

"Point taken," Ronan grins, and it's sharp and hungry and full of promise.

_This is not a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this probably isn't the update most of you were looking for, from me, but here we are.
> 
> What with the world being on fire, this has been a hard year for me, personally. I got way out of writing, and I'm now very slowly getting back into it. This, hopefully, will be the first update of many, but I say hopefully because who even knows, anymore.
> 
> I survived 2020 in America, and all I got was this lousy collective trauma.


End file.
